


So...You still belong to me?

by Soulxphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith is a DramaQueen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/pseuds/Soulxphantom
Summary: "Shiro is in love with someone" Is the rumor that began to run through school during that Valentine's day and shatters Keith's heart. [ONE SHOT]





	So...You still belong to me?

"Shiro is in love with someone"

It is the rumor that began to run through school during that Valentine´s day, after someone observed him with a small box of chocolates in the morning before school. Since then, several girls began wondering who is the lucky person that would receive chocolates and a confession from Shiro.

Takashi Shirogane is one of the most popular guys in the college, as captain of the Basketball team and student with academic excellence. It is not a surprise that Shiro is the desire of several people; he has all the qualities to attract someone, to make it stupid that someone dares to reject him. If Shiro does not have a partner yet, it derives from not paying attention to the romance. Shirogane always takes his responsibilities very seriously, he  cannot afford to have imperfect grades, or return from a tournament without getting first place. Regarding his character, he is a kind and enthusiastic person, a perfect walking angel. Situation that returned to one of the previous points: it would be stupid for someone to reject him. What is the problem with that? Shiro is so focused on his things that Keith - his best friend - doubts the possibility that Shiro has spent enough time with someone to declare himself in love, and if it is something like love at first sight it will probably turn out badly.

In Keith's head there are only two results: Shiro will be accepted by a person who wants him only superficially because of the recognition he has, or he will be rejected. Either of these two options really fucks Kogane's mood, because he fears greatly that someone wants to take advantage of his situation or dare to break his heart.

Why does someone deserve Shiro's love? Also that causes rage, Keith considers Shiro the most incredible person in the world (Although of course, he has his defects as he is one of those who burn water when they try to cook)

If Shiro will have a partner, at least Keith expects her to be the most attractive person in school, or maybe a captain of a sports team, she will not be bad either if she is a nerd with high grades, or better yet, a nerd and captain who is attractive, incredibly attractive, attractive enough for Kogane to admit his defeat.

Maybe, what puts Keith in a bad mood is knows that there is a person who is going to take away the place he has with Shiro. A lover must be considered more important than a friend, probably Shirogane no longer accompany him to play video games or to eat fast food, nor can be considered as an option to watch movies together in the cinema and they will not even walk together back home as they do when Shiro does not have activities in the club.

He is jealous, but that jealousy does not eliminate the fact that he will curse Shiro's beloved if she rejects him, because he does not want to see him suffer, Shiro does not deserve to suffer…

But…

 A couple of thoughts cross his head, believing that the best option of all is Shiro being rejected , because in that way nobody will take it away from him.

Is that a bad friend? Keith must mentalize to the idea that they reached the stage where they can not be together, because it is natural to fall in love, to want someone to hold hands, smile, kiss and talk about how important are the one for the other ... Someone to say a _"I love you"_.

After feeling unable to deal with his emotions, Keith is hidden in the backyard of the school where it is more comfortable to lie on the lawn without being disturbed, as is usual when he is in a bad mood. He does not mind skipping classes, he's not a model student like Shiro ... Ah, for reasons like that he's not at Shiro´s level and will be replaced by someone better.

Just imagining Shiro with another person causes Keith's stomach to stir and his throat to take on a bitter taste. It's annoying, stressful, irritating ... So unpleasant that his breathing is cut off. He does not even notice that his despair makes him shed a couple of tears, until start to flow with more force and slide down his cheeks.

Jealousy, jealousy, such jealousy turns into sadness and impotence ... Why?

It is not normal for a person to make so many tantrums because his best friend gets a partner, on the contrary, he must be there to support him and motivate him to declare his love. Keith's attitude is sickly, but he was always a bad guy, a useless, helpless, disgusting and annoying guy. Who would want to be with someone like him?

The more he thinks about it, the crying is harder to control. Keith ends up in a fetal position trying to cover his face, hoping that at some point his tears will be over, but before that, a nearby noise puts him on alert. He does not want to move an inch, simply pauses his breathing hoping to inconvenience anyone who approaches the area and leaves immediately.

 _“Keith?”_   Hears a familiar voice that makes him tense. Among all the people in the world, Shiro just had to appear. _“Are you okay? I've been looking for you for a while”_

 _“I'm in existential crisis, just leave me alone.”_ Keith growls without moving, hopes that Shiro does not get too close.

 _“And why should I abandon you in your existential crisis?”_ Asks Shirogane, determined to approach and sit next to him. Then turns to see him directly and realizes that Keith definitely does not have a good time. Shiro extends his arms to feel more comfortable, predisposing himself to stay there until Keith gets up.

_“Because you do not need to waste your time with me.”_

_“Well, I like to spend time with you, even if you're existentialist.”_ Shiro gives a huge sigh and then dare to stroke Keith's hair. He can take advantage of the situation to put his fingers between the ruffled and soft hair of that boy. _“Do you want to talk about your existentialism for a while?”_

_“No”_

_“Come on, just a few minutes.”_ Insists

_“I don’t want, my throat is bitter”_

_“Oh ... Well ...”_ Shiro stops for a while thoughtfully, then laughs again and pulls out a small box with a ribbon from his coat. _“How about a little chocolate? It can help with the bitterness of your throat”_

 _“Huh?”_ Finally Keith turns to see him, without being able to ignore that Shiro is offering him that box of chocolates. _“Chocolate?”_

_“I bought it this morning on the way to school, this may be a good time for you to eat it"_

_“Shiro ... These are the kind of chocolates that lovers give to people who make them stupid.”_ Keith frowns and restores his posture, hesitant to take that chocolate that supposes Shiro must give to the person he likes.

 _“Well, these are for you ...”_ Shiro smiles, then turns to the front distressed.

 _“Wait ... Is not chocolate for someone else? So you still belong to me?”_  Keith asks without previously thinking his words, his mind is blank.

 _“B-belong to you?”_ Shiro turns surprised, with his face turned red and his heart paralyzed.

_“Are not you supposed to be in love?  You're going to give those chocolates to the person you like”_

Shiro moves his lips trying to answer, but panics and cannot do so. He does mishear? He's sure that Keith told him something about belonging to him, but Keith keeps looking at him confusedly as if he had not listened to himself. Was he misunderstanding the phrase? What meanings could a "you still belong to me" have?

 _“Shiro?”_ Keith calls him again, making him realize he was stupid ... Well, both were stupid.

“ _Yes, Keith ... The chocolates are to give to the person I love ... and that's what I'm trying ... So I'm still yours”_ Shiro responds without the remotest idea of how to structure his words.

 _“Ah fuck... and I'm here crying with jealousy for believing that I'm not the person you love”_ Keith spreads his arms and inhales deeply, feels how oxygen returns to his lungs and his throat stops hurting. After the beating of his heart stabilizes, his head returns to process information properly, and stops his gaze on Shiro’s face. _“Oh God ... Just give me five minutes to understand what happened.”_ Says Keith scared.

 _“Before your five minutes ... Your jealousy is because you are in love with me, is not it?”_ Shiro asks raising an eyebrow. He does not understand the last minutes of the situation either.

_“I guess so…”_

_“Okay, now you can take your five minutes.”_ Shiro smiles satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not an English speaker. I probably had a lot of spelling errors, but I hope you have understood this short story and If you want something in special, feel free to ask.


End file.
